


A Pleasurable Night

by Afoxanddragonwriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Naruto and Sasuke, M/M, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sex, Smut, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoxanddragonwriter/pseuds/Afoxanddragonwriter
Summary: Sometimes the office is where the 'magic' happens.





	A Pleasurable Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full smut fic. I've been nervous about posting it.

The night had fallen and blanketed the sky. Most residents of the day had settled in for the night. All, but two. Within the Hokage Office were two adult males. One was sitting on the chair. The blonde leader of the village was spending some quality time with his best friend and lover. Said being was on his knees, between the other’s legs and sucking him off. He was also pantless and underwearless. So, he had only his shirt on.

Naruto was gently running his fingers through the other’s raven colored hair. The male between his thighs moaned as he sucked. Both hardly ever had time for each other now a days. When the time did come though, the two did love a night a of love making. And that’s what Naruto had planned for tonight. 

“Mmmmmm…….I always love rediscovering how good you are with sucking.” 

Though, Sasuke found what the other said a bit cheesy; he still mentally rolled his eyes. Yes, he knew that his missions kept him away for a long time. But, the Uchiha knew that Naruto wasn’t that forgetful! How can you forget the other six or seven times your lover has deep throated you for half an hour in the past? Though, there was that one time he sucked the other for about 2 hours. Sasuke purred as the other glided his fingers through his hair. He love the feeling of his hair being played with. 

Naruto moaned as the vibration from the other’s moan traveled through his length. If the Uzumaki could become harder, he would’ve by now. The Uchiha’s mouth was heaven to the male. The hot, wet, tightness for the other’s throat was driving the blonde crazy and he loved it. Naruto felt his dick twitch inside the Uchiha’s wet cavern, pecum trickled out. 

“Ah!....Oh god….Sasuke. I’m about to…..”

Sasuke didn’t need the other to finish his sentence. He knew what the other wanted to say. The Uchiha sucked harder and hummed in a pleased tone. Though, it was muffled by the other’s long and girthy length. But, Sasuke didn’t mind. He loved to send vibrations through the other. The raven swirled his tongue along the dick in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he felt the length twitch and gripped the man's thigh as he orgasmed. Sasuke swallowing all the warm liquid. 

Naruto panted as he rode his orgasm. He wasn’t expecting to release when he did. He had plan to tell the other. This is so that he could prepare himself. But, the blonde didn’t. So, he leaned back into the chair and looked at the male in between his legs. Sasuke seemed to be fine. The Uchiha had removed the now limp dick from his mouth and was wiping any cum that had escaped his mouth. He watch the other sigh, he seemed very pleased. Naruto raised an eyebrow. 

“well…...I wasn’t expecting you to do that soon, but I had a hint you would. So, I was ready.”

Sasuke chuckled as he stood up. He was a bit cramped from kneeling, but he was please with his work. He looked at Naruto and smiled as the other relaxed in the chair. He must have tired him out. Hopefully not too much. He did want a pleasing night with the other. A playful smirked as he sat in the other’s lap. 

“You can’t be that tired now. If you are, tonight isn’t going to be that fun.”

Naruto chuckled at the other. He loved when he acted like this. Being a little tease wasn’t a bad thing, Naruto liked it. The Uzumaki slipped his arms around the raven’s waist. He pulled the other closer and lay his head on the left shoulder. There was one place that the blonde knew the other was still sensitive with. And he was in range. 

Sasuke stiffened as lips pressed against his neck. Against his sensitive neck! The one place he’s not used to having touched. Of all places for the Uzumaki to touch! The raven felt his body shiver as the other’s teeth grazed his tender skin. Sasuke felt his heart beats climbing, his breathing increased as well. He wasn’t used to having his neck sucked on, so he inhaled sharply. He tried to relax his body. There was no need to feel nervous about the other sucking and he wasn’t, it’s just the his skin was sensitive and tender. The raven could feel the other removing his lips. He pushed the other’s head back. 

“I’m…..fine. Just a little……..I guess….not used to having my neck touched. I’m fine. You can keep going. I’ll….I’ll let you know if I need you to stop.” 

Naruto blinked and raised an eyebrow, but complied to the other. He gently sucked, he didn’t want to be rough with the tender skin he was working with. The blonde could feel the other roughly gripping his hair. He could feel the nails against his scalp. Naruto shivered as he heard little gasps and moans from the other. Naruto sighed and stopped sucking, but kept his lips against the skin. 

Sasuke sighed as the other stopped. He thought he could take more, but it seemed that he couldn’t. He allowed himself a breather. Flushed face, small sweat beads and heavy pants. It looked like the Uchiha had ran a marathon. The raven removed his hand from the other’s head. He gave a very heavy pout. He was a bit disappointed in the fact that he couldn’t handle much sucking on his tender skin. Sasuke left Naruto remove himself from his neck. The Uchiha was still pouting. 

“What’s that look for?”

Sasuke blinked and a small snort came out. Too most, the male would have looked weird. But, to Naruto, the male looked cute. Almost adorable. With his flushed face, lips turned up to a pout, and snort. The male indeed looked cute to the other. The raven huffed again. He wasn’t going to tell the other, that would be embarrassing. So, he’ll come up with an excuse. Something believable. Something that wouldn’t seem to out of the ordinary.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” 

Naruto raised a brow. He knew something was off, but decided to not push the subject further. He didn’t want to ruin the other’s mood. So, he sighed and nuzzled the male’s neck. The blonde felt the raven relax into him. A little sigh left the other’s lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and pulled him close. He hummed as he inhaled the other’s scent. The Uzumaki closed his eyes and purred. He loved spending time with the male. Even if that time included sex. 

Sasuke lend his chin against the top of Naruto’s head. He was still pouting. But, he sighed and leaned into the other male. He wanted to be fucked, but he didn’t want to be in a crabby mood during it. So, there’s only one thing he could think of that may help. He was sure Naruto wouldn’t mind either. 

“Seventh? Can you give me a massage? Please?”

Naruto looked at the other. His wasn’t expecting the ask, but he wouldn’t deny Sasuke a nice massage. He chuckled and nodded. He didn’t need to say anything. He watch the other glide off him, walk to the desk and sit on it. Naruto swiveled in the chair and was now facing the other. He patted his lap and the other placed his foot. 

Sasuke flex his toes as the blonde pressed his thumb into the the balls of his foot. The rubbing soothed the Uchiha’s aching foot. He had been sore and this massage was a blissful experience for the male. Sasuke smiled and relaxed as the tension in his foot was being released. The raven closed his eyes and lay on the desk. He was tired and the other working his magic was very soothing. He could feel himself becoming aroused. 

Naruto had a tiny smile as he massage the Uchiha. He worked on the foot, then the leg. He could see the small bulge under the male’s shirt. A smirk crossed the Uzumaki’s lips as he finished one leg, then starting working on the other. He could see the bulge grow a bit larger. He knew the male was very aroused and of course, he could help meet any needs. Naruto smirked again as he heard the male moan. A blonde eyebrow raised and the Uzumaki finished working on the other’s leg, though a bit quicker. He felt his own length harden.

“Well someone enjoyed himself, didn’t he?” 

Sasuke looked at the other, blushing. He could see his hard on. And this embarrassed the male. The Uchiha bit his lower lip as he shivered. He was very aroused and Naruto’s smirk wasn’t helping. But, Sasuke whimpered as he felt his erection twitch. He lifted himself up and looked at the other. He bit his bottom lip as he tired to think of what to say. He wanted to fucked. And fucked roughly. 

“Over the desk. I want you on your belly.” 

Sasuke blinked, but he felt his erection twitch at the command the other gave. The Uchiha complied and bent over the desk, his back to the ceiling and self ready for the other. A shiver ran through out Sasuke’s body and skin goosebumps as the Hokage leaned over him. Another shiver as the harden dick of the other pressed against the Uchiha’s entrance. Gulping with nervousness and excitement, Sasuke backed himself into Naruto. This was how he told the other he was ready. 

“Stop taking so long. You’re wasting what time we have, usuratonkachi.”

Eager. It’s the first word that came to Naruto’s mind at the other’s sentence. He wasn’t expecting the Uchiha to be rather demanding. But, it almost thrilling. Knowing the Uchiha was needy enough to demand, it sent a chill through him. A smirk laced Naruto’s lips as he pushed himself into the one beneath him. 

Sasuke hissed as his hole stretched and filled with the other’s enormous cock. The pain was from being unprepared, so Sasuke bite his lower lip to keep a pained noise from leaking out. But, it feel so good! After months without him and Naruto having contact, Sasuke was feeling ravenous. So, having him inside was driving the Uchiha for more. If the other didn’t staring moving soon, he’ll take matters into his own hand. Even if it means turning around, slamming the Uzumaki onto the floor and fucking him. Was the seventh letting him adjust? Will knowing Naruto, yes.

Naruto begun to move, after giving the other time to adjust. He could tell by the breathy groan from the other that they have waited for so long to have time for each other. The blonde purred as the male’s tight entrance swallowed him as he reentered again. Slow and gentle was the way Naruto went. Slow, gentle and pleasing. He didn’t want the other to be in pain will they had their loving activity tonight. 

Sasuke couldn’t take the slowness anymore. His sex drive was on high and he wanted to go for a ride. So; the male turned around, wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, and left himself against the other. All while the Uzumaki was still inside him. It was a strange feeling. Moving while the other’s thick length was deep within him. But, he kind of liked it. The feeling of being full and twisting himself around the cock. Sasuke moaned as the cock in him twitched and precum filled him. 

“Quiet the slowness and fuck me already. I’ve wanted you for so long.” 

Naruto smirked at the words the other whispered to him. He would give the other a fuck he’ll remember for times to come. Wrapping his own arms around the other, Naruto made sure the Uchiha was well supported. Naruto had a glint in his eyes, a predatory glint. He growled and began thrusting into the other at a fast pace. The Hokage knew that he could be rough, but only if his lover wanted him to be. And Sasuke did say to fuck him, so he had no room for complaining. 

Sasuke gasped in pleasure as the blonde pounded into him. He hasn’t had a good fuck from his lover and he was in bliss for now getting what he had waited months for. Moans, groans and pleased yelps left the Uchiha’s throat as he was spread his legs as wide as he could. His legs were still wrapped around Naruto’s waist, so he couldn’t widen himself as much as he wanted. But, he was fine with what he was able to do. 

“Mmmmm…..oh god, yes. Naruto faster! Aaahhh….so good….fuck me, fill me, take me!” 

Naruto growled at the other’s pleads, he lay the male’s back on the desk and fucked him so rough that he knew Sasuke would be sore afterwards. He could feel himself reaching to his climax. The tightening in his gut was painful and heavy. Like a overly tighten burning coil was dying to be sprung within him. Heavy growl like pants left Naruto’s nostrils as he ripped open the shirt of the male beneath him. Exposed milky white neck and chest were now at Naruto’s mercy. Dusty pink nipples were visibly hard. Naruto pounding into the male, leaned his head down and bites the area between the shoulder and neck. With the other on the desk and him biting, this gave Naruto lagrange over the other. And he used it. A few more powerful thrusts and the Uzumaki filled the Uchiha to the brine. 

Sasuke voicing his pleasure as Naruto pounded into him roughly, could feel the tight burning coil deep within his belly. It was getting tighter and tighter with every thrust the Uzumaki made. And the Uchiha was loving every minute of Naruto fucking him. Every minute of the burning coil tightening. He knew he was close to his own climax soon. The sensation of the desk beneath his back was something Sasuke took note of. But, it didn’t really matter to the uchiha at the moment. Sasuke removed his arm and it was now above his head. But, the ripping of his shirt made the raven gasp in surprise. With his neck and chest now exposed, he was at the complete mercy of the other. And the bite had sasuke shivering in pleasure. A scream tore out of Sasuke’s mouth as Naruto released inside him, bring the Uchiha to his own climax. 

Both were panting and covered in sweat. Naruto released the skin in his mouth and he lifted himself up. He waited a few minutes before pulling out. This was so that Sasuke could catch his breath. Though, both were still panting from their activity. The blonde sighed as a smile crawled into his lips. He was glad that he had a bed put in the office a week ago. It’s was a twin size. It was for him when he wasn’t able to go home due to work. At first he thought it was a stupid idea shikamaru had proposed. Naruto had not used the bed once. But, guess now the bed would have a purpose for the night. The blonde walked over to the bed and moved the blanket and sheet, making a space to lay the uchiha in. Naruto trailed back, gently scooped the tired Uchiha bridal style and walked over to the bed. He lay the male down and covered him up. Naruto then crawled to the other side and dipped under the covers. 

“Get some sleep. I know you're tired.”

Turning, Sasuke nuzzled close to the other for warm. And after sex cuddling. He was sore and the shifting he did cause a grunt of discomfort. Feeling an arm wrap around him and his head against the other’s firm chest, Sasuke’s eyes drooped. He wanted to stay up for a while, but he was fighting a losing battle. Soon, his eyes closed and breathing evened. Sleep was instant. 

Naruto watched as the other nestled to him fell asleep . He wasn’t tired enough to sleep himself. So, he’ll take this time to watch the other rest. He noticed that Sasuke had always looked peaceful and cute when sleeping. It’s something the Uzumaki found pleasing and he loved the gentle expression the other had. Face relaxed, lips parted and a little twitch of the Uchiha’s nose that would happen once in awhile. Naruto smiled and lay his head on the pillow. He won’t be sleeping for a while, but at least he had a beauty to watch.


End file.
